(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel for a display device and a method of forming the same and, more particularly, to a method of forming a pixel serving to produce a visual image on the display screen with improved visibility.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices, currently available, include liquid crystal devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and cathode ray tubes (CRTs). These display devices are used in TV, monitors, gauge boards, and information boards.
Such a display device has a plurality of pixels which are basic units for forming a screen. The combinations of the pixels produce the desired character or picture images on the screen.
For example, the CRT has a plurality of triodes of pixels formed by phosphors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) colors, and the PDP has pixels formed by cross-points of electrodes crossed over a matrix.
Such a pixel has an optional pattern characteristic of each type of display devices. This pattern can be outlined by a previously processed black matrix or barrier.
In the CRT, the pixel has a dot or slot shape outlined by a black matrix which is previously formed on the interior surface of a panel. In the LCD, the pixel has a grill or rectangular shape outlined by a black matrix arranged on a color filter. In the PDP or any other flat panel displays, the pixel may be formed with a rectangular shape outlined by a barrier arranged between substrates.
However, such a pixel has a limit in that it cannot be well adapted for use in displaying the digitalized character information or for use in multimedia.
The digitalized character, composed of combinations of rectilinear portions and curved portions, is displayed on the screen wholly with rectilinear lines. Therefore, the visibility of the character displayed on the screen is dependent upon how many rectilinear portions are there in the pixel.
In this viewpoint, the aforementioned pixels may exhibit good visibility with respect to the vertical and horizontal portions of the character because they retain many of the rectilinear lines in those directions. However, with respect to the inclined portions of the character, such pixels reveal limited visibility due to absence of the rectilinear lines in that direction.
Considering that 50% or more portions of the character are displayed on the screen in the inclined direction, it can be easily known that the conventional typed pixels would not be directly applied to advanced multimedia display devices.